A Story of Sisterly Love
by Engelbert Trollfuss
Summary: When Nodoka and Mai end up in each other's bodies, Nodoka learns a lot more about her sister's boyfriend than she expects.
1. The Curious Incident of the Idol

**Chapter title was supposed to be "The Curious Incident of the Idol in the Night-Time", but ff won't let me make the title that long, fuck.**

**A short story I came up with when I realized how hot Nodoka and Mai are and how hot it would be to fuck them both. That's really it.**

* * *

"You're…you're…"

Sakuta glared at the person in front of him with horror and disgust. The girl sitting on the couch in front of him looked everything like Sakurajima Mai, but her mannerisms, her way of talking, the way she carried herself even when merely shifting slightly in her seat, was that of a different person completely.

Any other person might have been fooled, but Sakuta had already had plenty enough experience with otherworldly phenomena that he could immediately tell.

"You're not Mai-san, are you?"

The girl who looked exactly like Mai shook her head.

"No, I'm not."

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

"No, I don't. I've never seen you before in my life."

"My name is Azusagawa Sakuta. I'm Mai-san's boyfriend."

The girl who looked like Mai straightened in shock. "Nee-chan has a boyfriend!?"

This completely natural reaction gave Sakuta all that he needed to know. But just to confirm…

*RI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-NGGGGG*

Sakuta answered the doorbell, looking through the camera at the front door. Standing in front of the entrance to the apartment complex was a stunningly beautiful girl with golden blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

Sakuta had seen this girl on TV before. She was an idol. Her unit had just been debuted by their production office a few weeks ago, to much hype. They were having their debut concert in a few weeks, if he remembered correctly. But he couldn't quite recall that girl's name.

No matter either, because this girl who looked like that idol didn't act anything like the cheery, energetic girl that had been on the TV. And this went far beyond just an act. This girl at the front door of the apartment complex was a different person entirely from the one on the TV.

This girl, in fact, talked and behaved exactly like Mai.

…

Sakuta figured out exactly what happened relatively quickly. In fact, he seemed to catch on before either of the girls themselves did.

The blonde, blue-eyed girl was Toyohama Nodoka. She was Mai's half-sister, born to a different woman after their father divorced Mai's mother.

Sakuta scratched his head. There was hardly a family resemblance between the two. However, they shared one thing in common, which was that they were both breathtakingly beautiful and incredibly photogenic, able to comport themselves wonderfully on television. Sakuta recalled Nodoka's few appearances on television so far as being incredible. She was still a little shaky compared to Mai, of course, but Mai had had a lot more experience.

Sakuta couldn't spend all his time thinking about this, though. They still had to figure out what happened.

Both girls had woken up earlier that day with the bodies of the other. Because Mai had woken up in her own apartment, and Nodoka in her own room, the working theory they had for now was not that they had switched bodies, but rather that their bodies themselves had morphed into the form of the other girl. Nodoka (who looked like Mai) had immediately rushed over to Mai's city, disguising herself to avoid being mobbed by people who thought she was her half-sister, and eventually ran into Sakuta by luck, where she was led into Mai's apartment.

They were thus here now. Neither of them knew how long this would last, and as both girls in show business related occupations, they had to quickly figure out how to fix this problem soon, or else figure out how to do each other's jobs until they could change back.

The blonde, blue-eyed Mai shrugged.

"Oh, well. Can't be helped then."

Mai crawled towards Sakuta and fondled his bulge.

"My, you're really hard. Is it because there's two pretty girls? Since one of them you haven't met before, you're extra excited. Is that it?"

"Yeah, Mai-san. You understand me so well."

Mai nodded and kissed her boyfriend on the mouth, making out with him in the form of another girl. This made Sakuta even harder than usual.

Nodoka (who looked like Mai) suddenly voiced her objection to what Mai was doing.

"W-What are you doing!? What is this!? Y-You can't do that!"

Mai pulled away from Sakuta, giving a breathy moan (that didn't sound like her voice) and staring at her half-sister.

"What are you talking about? This is my boyfriend. I can't make out with my own boyfriend anymore?"

"P-Please stop saying that! I don't want to hear those words in my own voice! And I don't want to see my own face against his mouth…No offense."

Nodoka quickly apologized to Sakuta, but the look on her face suggested that she didn't quite really mean it.

Mai pouted, folding her arms.

"This is annoying. You're telling me I have to use my fingers?"

Nodoka turned red.

"Like I said, right now everything you say is in my voice! Right now you're in the shape of my body! If you do anything weird, it makes _me_ look bad! Wait…"

Nodoka suddenly stuck her fingers down her shorts and fiddled around for a bit before suddenly turning red again.

"Nee-chan, you…!"

"What? I'm not an idol, I don't have to worry about stuff like that. Besides, who cares, don't you guys have special surgery where you can hide stuff like that?"

Nodoka glared angrily at Mai.

"Then…then, it's even more important that you don't do anything inappropriate with Azusagawa-kun! I'm…I'm still…pure."

Mai rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Seeing as how this looks like Adolescence Syndrome again, I bet it's not going to be solved for a couple of days. We've already discussed our schedules, right? Assuming we're like this for the next few days or even weeks, I have to learn how to be an idol and you have to learn how to be an actress. So for now, let's just stay at each other's places and talk to each other tomorrow."

Mai got up to leave. Though she was in another person's form, her mannerisms perfectly resembled herself. Sakuta began staring, admiring the cute legs and slender frame, covered with sexy, skimpy clothes, that didn't really belong to his girlfriend.

Nodoka glared at Sakuta.

"Watch where you're staring!"

"What? I can't stare at my girlfriend's ass and legs anymore?"

"Not while she has _my _ass and legs!"

"So? That just means you're hot. Take it as a compliment."

Mai looked back at Sakuta. "I don't mind."

Sakuta shrugged and turned to Nodoka. "Besides, if I don't stare at Mai-san, I'll be staring at you. You have Mai-san's body right now, would you rather I ogle you?"

Mai nodded. "That's fine with me too."

Nodoka turned pink. "How about you don't stare at anybody at all!?"

Mai and Sakuta rolled their eyes. Mai headed to the door, putting her shoes back on. Sakuta couldn't help but notice that of the shoes in Nodoka's house she had chosen, she had opted for the sandals. He stared some more—Nodoka's feet were incredibly cute.

Mai took her leave, and Sakuta was now stuck alone in the apartment with Nodoka, who looked just like Mai. The two sat on the couch silently for several minutes. Nodoka looked askance at Sakuta, slightly uncomfortable about him being there but feeling a little awkward about asking him to leave, given how he was normally free to come and go from the place as much as he pleased.

That said, Sakuta got the hint, and he was just about to get up when he suddenly received a call from Nodoka's phone (so, Mai).

"Hello, Mai-san?"

"By the way, Sakuta-kun…while our bodies are switched like this, I give you permission to fuck my sister. You may do to her everything you would normally do to me while she's in the form of my body."

Nodoka heard everything on the other side of the phone and turned bright red once more.

"W-What!? That's not something you get to decide!"

"Fine. Nodoka, while our bodies are switched like this, I give you permission to fuck my boyfriend. You may do with him everything we normally do together while you're in the form of my body."

Mai hung up, and Sakuta stared at Nodoka's breasts, which looked just like Mai's breasts. Nodoka whimpered, glaring angrily at this horny young pig who called himself Mai's boyfriend.

"What?"

Sakuta spread his legs, showing off his bulge. "What do you think?"

Nodoka shuddered. Despite herself, her thighs were gleaming, soaking wet. It appeared that her body was also behaving just like Mai-san's.

Sakuta climbed over and grasped Nodoka by the arms. Nodoka squealed but didn't say anything, instead lifting her hips slightly as she positioned herself for Sakuta.

Taking this as tacit permission, Sakuta pulled down the panties around Nodoka's hips (not "Nodoka's panties", since they came out of Mai's closet) and inserted his bare cock into Nodoka's body. Nodoka squealed, shaking her hips as Mai's boyfriend penetrated her.

Nodoka soon began to moan. This was just like losing her virginity, but without the pain. The sensation felt both familiar and strange all at once as Sakuta thrust his hips into her, and it felt amazing despite herself. Nodoka began to shiver all over, quickly learning to bring her hips down on her lover's crotch. Her legs twitched, her feet shaking, her body moving almost on its own. Sakuta grasped Nodoka's waist, his mouth against her earlobe.

"How is it, Nodoka-san? Does it feel good yet?"

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m…mph!"

Nodoka was already beyond words, unable to express herself verbally. Sakuta sped up, and Nodoka clenched him, the pussy feeling like Mai's, but the way it moved and sucked on Sakuta being completely different.

Sakuta let out an unexpectedly cute grunt. This body felt both familiar and foreign. It was almost like fucking a completely different girl, even though the body beneath him was identical to Mai's

Truth be told, Sakuta would have much preferred fucking Mai, who had Nodoka's body, but there were plenty of complications there. For example, they assumed that both girls' bodies had merely mimicked each other, instead of actually having switched consciousnesses, but if that assumption were false, then it would be very dangerous if Sakuta took Nodoka's virginity by accident.

The thought having sex with another cute girl's body without technically cheating was much hotter than the thought of technically cheating without having sex with another cute girl's body. Sakuta was disappointed about not getting to do the former.

But this was close enough. Even if Nodoka didn't look like herself, she still acted like herself, and Sakuta relished the chance to make love to another girl through a loophole. Even if it was Mai's body, he was still making love with a completely different girl, plunging his cock into someone new and making her feel good—and that was pretty hot.

Nodoka/Mai's breasts shuddered as Sakuta ran his hands across her chest, her nipples completely rigid. Nodoka was starting to move her body back, gliding it smoothly down Sakuta's rather tremendously sized member, her sticky pussy loudly clinging to his flesh. Sakuta thrust his hips even faster as Nodoka screamed, her cries sounding different from Mai's but using Mai's exact same voice. Sakuta couldn't reconcile the difference. He couldn't endure the sound of his girlfriend's voice being used in such a different manner, and he busted his nut much faster than usual, slamming his hips down into Nodoka's hungry pussy as he filled her up.

Sakuta pawed Nodoka's hair, playing with it the way Mai liked it. Naturally, while she was in Mai's body, it felt good to Nodoka too.

"So, wanna make out?"

Nodoka froze up. It was naturally something that Mai and Sakuta did all the time, given that they were also full lovers. But she had barely even kissed a boy before, much less let one stick his tongue into her mouth. She felt a little bit of responsibility to provide Mai's boyfriend with the same sort of pleasure that Mai did, but she felt nervous about it.

But Nodoka's whole body was flushed. It felt good, having experienced one of Mai's orgasms, and wanting another. Thus, even though she would normally not have agreed, Nodoka nodded, wanting to have more of the pleasure that Mai seemed to experience every day.

Sakuta embraced Nodoka's lips, digging his tongue hungrily into Nodoka's mouth and throat. Nodoka kissed back, the muscle memory from Mai's body doing much of the work at first as she automatically followed Sakuta's lead.

Nodoka couldn't keep up with Mai's boyfriend. He was digging into her too intensely, taking her deep and hard, as if he wanted to eat every part of her mouth and lips. Nodoka suddenly twisted and bucked her body, having another light orgasm as Mai's boyfriend embraced her passionately, but still tenderly, with his mouth.

Sakuta pulled away, putting one hand down Nodoka's waist.

"That's not very Mai-san like. Was that the Mai-san part of your body or the Toyohama-san part of your personality?"

"S-Shut up! So it's my first time making out and I came a little. Anything wrong with that!?"

"Nothing. Actually, that was kinda hot."

Nodoka turned red again. For the first time, Sakuta was complimenting something about _her_, not her sister's body. Before she could say anything else, Sakuta was kissing her again. This time, Nodoka kissed back more forcefully, not even knowing herself what she was doing as all she could think about was how she wanted more.

…

Nodoka lifted her feet in the air, her face flushed yet again. She had already figured out that her half-sister's boyfriend was a pervert, but she had never figured that he would have such a disgusting fetish as this.

Sakuta stared intently at Mai's feet, wrapping his hand around his dick as he masturbated to them. Though these were the same feet that belonged to Mai-san that he had licked and worshipped and fucked countless times before, the way Nodoka shyly lifted her feet and presented them made them almost feel like a completely different set of feet altogether.

Even so, it was still the same long, cute toes, the gentle but well-defined arches, the pale colorless soles that were in unusual harmony with the rest of her skin.

Sakuta naturally got hard as soon as he saw Mai's soles, as he loyally did every time like a good boyfriend should. He lifted Nodoka's ankles and started licking her feet, sucking on her toes as he continued to jerk off.

Nodoka was once again driven crazy by the tongue of the forceful and strange boy that Mai called her lover. Her body could barely take it as Sakuta tortured her with his tongue, tickling her sensitive feet with his mouth as he got off to the taste of Mai's feet.

But more than that, having seen the way Sakuta looked at Mai's feet, Nodoka couldn't help but get off from seeing Mai's feet as well, wiggling and flexing her feet as her pussy started to glisten from the sight of Mai's cute toes.

Nodoka thrust her hips into the air once more as she came from having her feet licked, clenching and tightening her body. Her sister really was experienced, on a completely different level. Just one night together like this was enough to put Nodoka on the verge of breaking down completely. If Mai and Sakuta really did stuff like this every day…then Nodoka couldn't even imagine something like that. She was incredibly jealous of her big sister now, imagining how lucky she must have been.

Nodoka curled her fists and hid her face as she realized she was thinking this about another girl's boyfriend.

Sakuta pulled his mouth away from Nodoka's Mai-feet. He got down on the couch with Nodoka and spooned her, wrapping his arms around her and casually laying his hands across her stomach, resting his face against her neck as they started to cuddle together. Nodoka was once again not used to this, getting embarrassed at being so sensitive to the touch of a boy who until earlier that day had been a complete stranger.

Nodoka's body trembled again, and she whimpered under Sakuta's tender touch, silently allowing him to lie there as they fell asleep together.

…

"You're really getting into it. That's really good for someone who doesn't have any experience. You might be a natural at this."

"m-m-m-m-MMM-m-m-m-m…chu-u-u-PA-A-A…*pop*…Shut up! Is that any way to talk to someone who's doing you a favor?"

"Hm? The kinds of people who automatically default to doing this as a favor are the kinds of people who would take that as a compliment."

Nodoka furrowed her brows, still feeling embarrassed at the way Sakuta was talking to her as she squatted on the floor and sucked him off.

Even though it was Mai's mouth, the way the girl with Mai's body was using her lips and mouth was completely different. A little bit of it was inexperience, the shy shaking of someone who wasn't quite sure what they were doing.

But at least some of it was the natural movements and habits of Nodoka normally when she was in her own body, transferred over to Mai's body. In other words, there was a resemblance to the way this girl who looked like Mai was sucking him off and how Nodoka would give blowjobs if she were in her own body again.

Nodoka had never given blowjobs in her own body before. Therefore, Sakuta was experiencing something special that was so exclusive that it technically didn't even exist. That was something specially hot.

In other words, Sakuta was getting a blowjob from a completely different girl who happened to have his girlfriend's body. Though she had a slight grimace on her face, it seemed like Nodoka was enjoying herself, just too embarrassed to admit it out loud. What was more, she was doing it in the hottest position imaginable, squatting so that Mai's sexy legs and feet could be seen in all their glory, opening her thighs and allowing her damp and sweaty pussy to shine through her slutty shorts.

Sakuta groaned and came all over Nodoka's face, painting her like he did with Mai. Nodoka winced, closing one eye but already knowing how to stay perfectly still and take it. And having Mai's body, Nodoka could feel her pussy getting wet again as she received Sakuta's big, heavy facial.

Nodoka was shocked again by Sakuta getting on top of her and kissing her passionately on the mouth, a grateful kiss with tongue for her service. Nodoka was already kissing back, already knowing what her body wanted.

After making out for several minutes on Mai's floor, Sakuta finally got up and zipped himself back up.

"That was really good. Um…thank you for letting me have sex with you."

That came out awkwardly, as it inevitably had to. Nodoka scowled a bit, then lowered her head shyly.

"Yeah, no problem. It's because I look exactly like Mai at the moment, so it's no big deal. You should be able to love your girlfriend if you want."

There was an awkward silence, and Sakuta was about to go when Nodoka stopped him again.

"Um…wanna come over tomorrow afternoon?"

Sakuta raised his eyebrow. Nodoka glared at him, puffing her cheeks out.

"Don't get it wrong! I'm just doing this as a favor, remember that! And you're lucky you're not half-bad looking, because otherwise I'd never even consider it!"

Sakuta smirked and then nodded.

"Sure, Toyohama-san. See you tomorrow."


	2. An Exhibitionist's Daily Life

_This story was originally part of a longer Seishun Buta Yarou fic I was working on. I briefly considered taking this part out of that story because it was way longer than every other girl's scene. Hence why I began publishing this._

_There is a good possibility I will decide to put this back in that story. If that happens, then I'll start deleting this story when it comes time to reuse these chapters in that main story. In the meantime, I'll leave this up and continue updating it, if only as a sort of preview of the bigger fic that's in the works._

* * *

Nodoka kept up a convincing act the next day, managing to pretend to be her half-sister without arousing any suspicion.

She returned to Mai's apartment, sitting at the kitchen table, fidgeting. She was waiting for Sakuta, already growing excited despite telling herself she was just doing him a favor.

About a quarter of an hour after Nodoka first arrived home, Sakuta finally showed up as well.

"What took you so long!? I mean…*ahem*…good, you showed up."

Sakuta smiled, not at all fooled by Nodoka's act, and straddled Nodoka's lap in the chair, pawing her up and down.

…

"nnnNNNnnNnNnnnnnrRRRRGGGGggghhHHHHHH….oh-h-h-h-h…AH-H-H-H-H-H-H…NGGGGGH-H-H-H-HMMM-M-M-M-M-M-MH-HHH-H-H-H-H-H…"

Nodoka was laid out on the couch, writhing and beside herself. She twisted her legs, thrusting her hips back and forth as Sakuta ate her pussy.

Nodoka was completely naked, having obeyed Sakuta's request to take off all her clothes. She was now in her sister's body, stark naked, flailing her legs as her sister's boyfriend ate her pussy.

"AUGGGGHHH-H-H-H-H-H-H~…Azusagawa-san, you're being way too rough!"

"Am I? Because it sounds like I'm just right."

Sakuta dug his face into Nodoka's crotch again, slurping on her soaking wet quim as the bushy, black hairs around her crotch tickled his face. Nodoka thrust her hips one last time and squirted all over Sakuta's face, drenching him and getting his hair wet.

Sakuta kept eating her out as she came inside him, happily drinking up the fluid that came out of her vagina. Nodoka continued cumming until the very end, thrusting her loins into Sakuta's face until the last pulse in her hips finished, and she finally calmed down.

Sakuta got up from the couch, showing his completely drenched face.

"I-I did that?! Oh my God…"

Sakuta licked his lips. "No, that's good. You enjoyed it that much, huh?"

Sakuta climbed on top of Nodoka and began to fuck her, using his rock-hard dick to plunge into her fully prepped pussy. They were already embracing like lovers, their bodies fully familiar with each other, with only their personalities still needing time to click, but already meshing very well.

"Azusagawa…oh-h-h…Azusagawa…"

"Toyohama-san! Toyohama…!"

Nodoka climaxed quickly, despite having just come, and Sakuta followed soon after, busting his load inside the fine, exquisite pussy that felt just like Mai's.

Sakuta was hard again, and he gripped Nodoka's stomach while rubbing his cock against her ass crack.

"Do you two seriously…"

"Yeah."

Nodoka took a deep breath, shuddering out of nervousness, and then nodded.

"OK, please do it."

"All right."

Sakuta inserted his member into Nodoka's anus. It was just like Mai's, the sphincter gently parting to accommodate him as he entered Nodoka's body intimately from the wrong hole. Nodoka moaned again, already so used to Sakuta's cock that she felt pleasure everywhere, even inside her anus as he plowed it for the first time.

Once Sakuta was joined with Nodoka inside her backside, he thrust his hips, making love to her fully. For Nodoka, it felt just as good as her pussy, and she shamelessly forgot how vulgar it was, what they were doing, as she happily shook her hips and let her ass cheeks slap against Sakuta's groin.

Sakuta grabbed Nodoka's breasts, unsure of whether he was more attracted to Mai's body or Nodoka's cute personality. It was all so irresistible, and he could help himself. Taking Nodoka by the hair, he kissed her on the mouth, making out with a face identical to Mai-san's, but a completely different mouth.

In fact, one of the cutest things about making love to Nodoka was the shyness and naïveté with which she did it, still inexperienced and nervous, new, but mismatched with a body that was already quite used to it.

Sakuta would enjoy this for as long as this situation allowed. Nodoka seemed to be enjoying it too, no matter what she said, and Sakuta plunged his hips into her one last time as he succumbed to her amazing asshole and nutted inside her ass-pussy, filling her cute little bowels with his semen.

Sakuta pulled out, and Nodoka immediately sat up to make out with him. They played with their tongues for several minutes, and then Nodoka turned around to expose her backside, spreading her legs and cheeks to show Sakuta what he had done to her.

Cum was spilling out all over, filling her tight pussy to the brim but also getting on her thighs, pubes and taint. There was also a little trickle coming out of her light burnished brown ass-pussy, painting the little black hairs around her ass crack, covering them in polished white glaze.

Overall, the whole thing was incredibly hot—Nodoka had the body of a nationwide famous actress, and yet the way she used that body was as vulgar as the nastiest porn stars. She didn't at all waste her sister's natural gifts. In fact, the only one who was better at acting like such a nasty slut with such a sexy body was Mai herself.

Nodoka looked back at Sakuta, still perched on all fours like a cat.

"Wanna do it some more?"

Sakuta's dick jutted up in the air, and he climbed back onto the couch and grabbed Nodoka by the waist.

"Yeah."

…

"Sounds like a lot of fun."

Mai was on the other side of the line, using Nodoka's phone as she listened to everything Sakuta told her.

"Yeah. Your sister is amazing. She learns quick."

"What is that sound in the background?"

"Oh. Uh…"

Nodoka kneeled on the ground, shoving her face into Sakuta's sweaty crotch as she embraced his whole cock with her throat, deepthroating him soundly as spit and phlegm escaped from her throat at a constant tempo, painting and lining his cock.

Nodoka stared at Sakuta, a cute, naughty little gaze that was completely different from how Mai usually did it, but that was so hot precisely because of that.

Mai wrinkled her brows on the other side.

"You're getting a little _too_ intimate with my sister, aren't you, Sakuta-kun?"

"It's because she has your body right now, Mai-san. I'm loyal."

"Hm? You were staring at my ass last time I was at the apartment."

"But that's because you're my girlfriend. I'll stare at your ass no matter which girl's body you have—as long as she's cute."

Mai pouted, but didn't seem nearly as mad as she should have been.

"So, how is it over there?" said Sakuta to break the silence.

Mai sighed. "To be honest, Nodoka's mother reminds me of my own. Overbearing, extremely competitive. Abrasive."

Sakuta knew enough about the half-sisters' situation, including the rivalry between their respective mothers, that that made sense.

Mai perked up. "On the bright side, though, this body is great. I'm lucky to have such a cute body right now. I can stare at myself naked in the mirror and masturbate. No matter what kind of face I make, it's hot as _fuck_."

Sakuta busted his nut instantly, eliciting a shocked yelp from the hapless Nodoka, whose mouth was suddenly injected with an unannounced flood of semen that spurted immediately out of her nose.

…

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror naked, Toyohama-san?"

Nodoka grew flustered once again and glared at Sakuta. "What made you ask that question?"

"Just curious. You're basically in another person's body, so when you're looking at yourself in the mirror, it's like another person is looking back at you. No matter what, it's like you're looking at someone else's nudes. I'd totally flick bean if I were you."

Nodoka punched Sakuta angrily on the arm.

"She's my _sister_! And besides, are you just _assuming_ that I'm into girls?"

Sakuta shrugged. "Mai-san is."

"Wait, what?!"

Sakuta got up from the couch, and Nodoka chased after him, getting very frantic all of a sudden.

"Are you serious?! How do you know that!? What other sorts of obscene things have you two done together!?"

As if to answer their question now, the doorbell rang, and the couple's favorite third wheel showed up at the door.

"Senpai!"

Tomoe gazed at Sakuta with a giggle, blushing as she wiggled her nice, big hips. Sakuta gazed at the cute little first-year, getting hard in his pants, and stepped aside to let Tomoe into the apartment.

Tomoe saw Nodoka and smiled, thinking that it was Mai.

"Mai-senpai! You're looking really cute today."

"Oh, uh…th—"

Before Nodoka could fully respond, Tomoe kissed her on the mouth, going full open-tongue on Nodoka as she thrust her tongue down Nodoka's throat, grasping Mai's waist and ass as she sucked all around Nodoka's mouth, moaning fitfully and passionately as her hand wandered into places it shouldn't have.

Tomoe pulled away, still with an innocent smile on her face, but no longer hiding the fact that she was staring at Nodoka's hips, openly lewding her with her eyes.

"Let's work hard, Mai-senpai, and make Senpai drain his nutsack all over our bodies again today!"

Nodoka stared at Tomoe with shock and horror. She looked at Sakuta, begging for help, but Sakuta simply shrugged and unzipped his pants as he took out his cock and starting jacking it.

…

Nodoka and Tomoe kneeled on the ground and sucked Sakuta's cock together, taking turns to put their mouths on his member while he switched between them at will.

Tomoe stared at Nodoka with a smile as she watched Nodoka suck Sakuta's cock. Nodoka had a nervous grimace on her face, displeased with having to suck cock with another girl, feeling uncomfortable and tense with all of this.

However, Tomoe didn't hold back, clearly getting horny from watching Nodoka. That pent-up arousal came out as it became Tomoe's turn, and she went hard on Sakuta's cock, hammering her face deep into his shaft with her eyes boring into Sakuta.

Then, taking her mouth off from Sakuta's cock, the thick ribbons of spit still attached to him, Tomoe gently nudged Nodoka's face towards Sakuta's cock and guided her mouth down Sakuta's filthy, dripping member. Nodoka got into it surprisingly fast, realizing to her shock that she liked being bossed around by an assertive girl. She took Sakuta's cock, Tomoe's spit and all, into her throat and facefucked him while Tomoe watched. And then, once she was done, leaving her own trail of spit, Tomoe took over again.

The girls then began to suck Sakuta's cock together, Tomoe with a happy grin and Nodoka still with a look of nervousness, until Sakuta finally climaxed on them both and rewarded them for a job well done.

Tomoe tasted the cum that had landed on her tongue, swishing it in her mouth as she let her big booty jiggle around beneath her skirt. And then she grabbed Nodoka as she made out with her, kissing her and sharing the cum in her mouth as both girls let their shared lover's semen dribble between their lips.

Nodoka let out a series of helpless breaths as she tamely accepted Tomoe's affection. She was being forced to try a lot of things for the first time lately, and this was only the latest in a series. Nodoka accepted her fate and let Tomoe do as she pleased, quickly getting hard herself as her pussy twitched and dribbled into her panties.

"So, how did you like that, Tomoe-chan?"

Tomoe beamed. "Of course it was great, Senpai!"

"What do you think of Mai-san, Tomoe-chan?"

Tomoe giggled and blushed. "Well, Mai-senpai's really cute, senpai~. No matter what you order me to do with her…I think I could do anything, as long as it's Mai-senpai!"

"OK, then what if I told you that that wasn't Mai-san?"

Nodoka nearly choked as Sakuta said this. Tomoe was also surprised, but not nearly so dramatic about it.

"Senpai!?"

"Yeah, that's actually Mai-san's half-sister."

"No, that's clearly Mai-senpai!"

Tomoe put her hands around Nodoka and started groping her. She shoved her fingers into Mai-senpai's pussy, vigorously fingering her, while with her other hand she started pinching Nodoka's nipples.

"It feels exactly like Mai-senpai!"

Nodoka bit her lip, squirming shyly. Tomoe put her face on Nodoka's neck and stared into her eyes.

"Hm, she is reacting differently…maybe this really is someone else? But she looks like a twin, not a half-sister…"

"Mai-san and her sister switched bodies. That right there is Toyohama Nodoka. Mai-san is currently stuck with Toyohama-san's body."

"Toyohama Nodoka?! That hottie from 'Sweet Bullet'? _That_ girl is Mai-senpai's sister?!"

"Half-sister."

Nodoka blushed with embarrassment, covering her face as she got a taste of what people people thought about her.

Tomoe smiled sheepishly as she gazed at Nodoka/Mai.

"Ah, I'm sorry, that was rude, wasn't it? I shouldn't talk about how hot girls are while they're right in front of me."

Nodoka had a slightly giddy smile, her face completely red. "N-No, it's fine…"

It wasn't so bad, being so vulgarly complimented, when it was from a cute girl.

Then, as if to completely backtrack from her apology, Tomoe stared at Sakuta again.

"Are all of Mai-senpai's relatives that hot!?"

"You should see her mother."

"Really? What's she like?"

"Business suit, long black hair, scary face, big MILF lips."

"_Fuck_…"

"Can you please stop talking about how much you want to fuck nee-chan's mom in front of me!?"

Tomoe and Sakuta gazed at Nodoka, both chafing now that they had to watch what they said in front of a relative stranger. It appeared that both of them had completely forgotten how to talk like normal people, as corrupted and perverted as they had both become.

Tomoe gazed at Nodoka for a long time and then finally shrugged, seeing no point in wasting any more time. She went in and made out with Nodoka again, moving her lips furiously across Nodoka's, swapping spit with her even more ferociously and passionately than the first time. Nodoka's cheeks were red, her whole body flushed and sweating as Tomoe groped and kissed her without reservation.

Tomoe pulled away, lapping up the spit, and licked her lips.

"Nice to meet you, Nodoka-chan! You're hot, no matter whose body you're in!"

Tomoe got up and straightened out her skirt and strutted over to the couch. Nodoka got up with her and walked over to the living room with Sakuta, still shocked at how easily Tomoe had accepted this news. Sakuta registered the confusion on Nodoka's face and shrugged.

"Tomoe-chan had a case of Adolescence Syndrome too."

Nodoka was indignant that Sakuta hadn't bothered to tell her that beforehand, purposely letting her get all anxious for no reason. However, her pussy had gotten so wet from all that kissing that all was forgiven.

…

"Ah-h-h-h-h~…Senpai…Senpai~"

Sakuta grabbed Tomoe's arms and slammed her against the couch cushion as they made love. Nodoka got to lie to the side, bent over, and watch, mesmerized by the sight of "her" Sakuta fucking another girl.

Tomoe had recovered in almost no time from the shocking revelation. In fact, she was playing along with Nodoka just as naturally as she had when she thought Nodoka was Mai. Tomoe looked over at the watching Nodoka and winked at her, smiling affectionately, all too happy to be sharing the moment and letting anyone who desired watch her and her senpai make love.

"Senpai~…you're especially hard today…are you gonna cum inside me? Is it going to be a lot~?"

"Tomoe-chan…you've got a nice ass."

"SENPAI!"

Tomoe whimpered, peeved at her senpai's total tactlessness. Nevertheless, she thrust her hips, eagerly throwing it back to Sakuta and letting her pussy embrace him warmly and tenderly.

Sakuta busted his nut inside his adorable kouhai, filling her fully for her hard work. They flopped down against the couch for several seconds, simply savoring each other's warmth. They made out as well, bringing their lips together and letting the slobber leak freely between their mouths.

Then, Sakuta dismounted and let his giant, floppy dick rub up against Nodoka's pussy. Nodoka shook her hips, not even pretending to object anymore as she completely accepted Sakuta as her lover and spread her feet apart on the couch to let him in.

As expected, Sakuta was even more lustful and passionate with Nodoka than he had been with Tomoe. Tomoe watched, impressed and aroused and envious all at the same time. She went up close to Nodoka, who looked over and saw Tomoe's stares and instantly became embarrassed.

"Am I too close?"

"N-No…you're fine."

"I can move away if you want…it's just that I like seeing Mai-senpai's face."

"I…I like seeing you as well…please stay close, Tomoe-chan~"

Tomoe tried not to let her jubilation show.

"That makes it sound like Mai-senpai's confessing to me~"

Tomoe and Nodoka made out as Sakuta simply became the cock thrusting into Nodoka's body. He put his arm around Tomoe and dragged her pussy next to him, playing with her cunt as Tomoe made out with Nodoka. Tomoe's movements quickened with Sakuta's hand, and she embraced Nodoka completely, letting both lovers use her body to their hearts content.

"Are you having fun, Sakuta-kun?"

The girl who looked like Toyohama Nodoka, but who really was Mai, stood in the middle of her own apartment, staring at Sakuta with her arms folded. Sakuta looked at his girlfriend with a not-at-all sheepish smile as he continued slapping into Nodoka.

"Mai-san! I can't resist your body, even when it's another girl."

Tomoe gazed at Mai and immediately started masturbating, fingering herself as she put her hand beneath her blouse and lifted up one cup of her bra. Nodoka became furiously embarrassed as she watched Tomoe fucking herself to Nodoka's original body, but she couldn't say anything as she was too busy getting plowed by Sakuta.

Mai got down on the couch as well and watched her boyfriend make love with her half-sister, lifting one leg onto the seat and spreading her legs as she pulled down her tennis shorts and started playing with herself. Nodoka's delicate light feet were now splayed out on the couch, and Sakuta got harder inside Nodoka (in Mai's body) as he stared at Nodoka's feet (on Nodoka's body).

Nodoka, who was bent over, grabbing the edge of the couch, looked over at Mai, still able to feel embarrassment even after all that she went through.

"Nee-chan…what are you doing!? Not right in front of me!"

Mai gave Nodoka a dirty look and then continued to do as she pleased. She fiddled with her tight little pink pussy, flicking her bean right in front of the rightful owner of the body, curling her beautiful toes, and Nodoka had to endure the humiliating sight of seeing herself masturbating to herself.

For Sakuta, however, all of this was just extra eye candy, and he grabbed Nodoka extra-hard as he finally came inside her, delivering an even more intense burst of cum than before right into her womb, letting it sit and mix inside her with the final few thrusts gently mixing her pussy walls around.

"Azusagawa…Azusagawa-san~"

Sakuta and Nodoka made out again, embracing each other as they even held hands. Mai watched to the side, looking noticeably jealous as her boyfriend got to enjoy another woman, while she was prevented from taking part.

"That was really hot, Sakuta-kun."

Mai closed in on Sakuta, briefly looking over at Nodoka to look for her approval. Nodoka was bent over on the couch, her skirt flipped over her waist and her panties around her ankles. Nodoka nodded, and Mai kissed Sakuta.

Sakuta's cock became erect again, instantly turgid from the feminine embrace of a third body. He grasped Mai and embraced her passionately, while Nodoka bent over on the couch and watched her own body kissing Sakuta. A heat rose in Nodoka (this was becoming a common theme) as she watched herself kissing Sakuta, less from watching herself make out with Sakuta and more from the fact that she realized she didn't really mind it.

Tomoe, for her part, was simply wet from seeing Sakuta make out with yet another cute girl, her pussy leaking as she watched the young blonde bombshell play tonsil hockey with her beloved Senpai.

Mai pulled away from Sakuta, gazing at him hungrily, frustrated knowing that she was morally unable to satisfy her ungovernable lusts at this time.

"You're the worst, Sakuta-kun~"

Mai said this with a playful tone, unable to hide the fact that she enjoyed watching him with other girls.

…

Mai started cooking, taking the opportunity to get away from Nodoka's place to be able to use her own apartment again.

Meanwhile, the two girls who weren't barred from playing with Sakuta used their opportunity to the fullest, sitting with Sakuta and playing with his cock while Mai was cooking.

To make up for not being able to fuck her, Sakuta decided to simply ogle her instead. And Mai, having received permission from Nodoka to flaunt her cute, slightly flat body, was chopping up vegetables in her underwear.

Tomoe had a slightly silly grin on her face, her brain seemingly shorted out from being surrounded by so many hot girls. Nodoka had a slightly jealous look on her face as Sakuta seemed mostly to be staring at Mai's (a.k.a. Nodoka's) ass.

"Mm…pink…appealing, yet innocent."

Mai shook her ass, emphasizing her curves a bit more. Like Tomoe, Nodoka's body wasn't all that endowed in the chest, but was blessed with a nice ass. Nodoka wasn't sure whether to get offended by this or take it as a compliment. In all honesty, she was secretly pleased that Sakuta was so aroused by her ass. On the other hand, the person who had Nodoka's body right now wasn't really Nodoka. She didn't want Sakuta turning his attention to someone else, even if that person was actually his girlfriend.

Nodoka covered her mouth as she realized what she was thinking.

Nodoka then uttered a yelp, having been in her own head for too long and not noticing anything around her until Sakuta suddenly grabbed her and Tomoe by the waists and put his hands on both their pussies, kissing them and making out with them.

Nodoka and Tomoe purred obediently, mewing for their master as he fingered them, letting their wet, sticky cunts flow all over his fingers. Tomoe's cunt, young and fresh and surprisingly free of hair for a girl of her age, was much more experienced. Nodoka was still not entirely used to all this affection, and she seemed a little bit clingier as she grabbed Sakuta's arm and gazed at him slavishly.

Mai turned from the counter, her cute little butt cheeks jiggling, and gazed with displeasure at the completely shameless grin on her own face that her sister was making. It was entirely unlike Mai, utterly undignified. But most importantly, it was _hot_, and Mai didn't like getting aroused by her own face.

"Nodoka, you're being rather free and unrestrained, considering it's not your body, aren't you?"

"Nee-chan…"

Nodoka gazed at her sister with a guilty grin, which only made her even cuter. Mai definitely couldn't stand this now, still too ashamed as of yet at the prospect of busting a nut to her own beautiful face. She seized Nodoka by the back of the head and shoved her face into Sakuta's crotch as she forced her own sister to deepthroat her boyfriend.

"Mai-san~"

Mai glared at Sakuta, a displeased scowl visible on her mouth.

"Shut up."

Sakuta shut up, but he kept a shit-eating grin, staring at Mai as she shoved Nodoka's face (Mai's face) into Sakuta's cock, plumbing her throat until Sakuta busted a nut.

Mai let go of Nodoka's (her) hair and stormed over to the stove.

"Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. Clean yourselves up."

Still, Mai noticeably didn't restrict her boyfriend from any more fucking of her sister.


End file.
